Robotboy - zaginiony odcinek
Przez ostatni czas nałogowo oglądam jedną z kreskówek, którą za dzieciaka ubóstwiałem, czyli Robotboy’a. To ta kreskówka, gdzie główny bohater walczył z Doktorem Kamikadze i niszczył jego roboty. Uwielbiałem do tego wracać, ale stało się coś, przed czym muszę Was ostrzec. Wczoraj zdarzyło się właśnie to, czego się nie spodziewałem, o czym zapomniałem, na co może nawet nie mam wpływu. Pamięć ludzka jest ulotna, popełniamy błędy, z jednej strony to dobrze, ponieważ uczymy się na tych błędach, a z drugiej strony każdy błąd ma swoja cenę. Moją ceną jest moje życie, niebawem przyjdzie ten którego się boję i mnie zabije. To wszystko wina tego specjalnego odcinka. Wszystko pamiętam doskonale, tego dnia komputer mi się zepsuł i musiałem kupić nowy. Ten stary to się zacinał od samego patrzenia. Mój ulubiony sklep elektroniczny znów mnie nie zawiódł! Kupiłem. Grafika Nvidia, Dysk 1000, procesor Intel, tak jak w reklamie w telewizji. Po jego uruchomieniu jednak zostałem poważnie zaskoczony, gdyż tam nie było Windowsa, tylko Północnokoreański Red Star OS. Uznałem, że przejrzę ten system, po czym zainstaluję Windowsa. Przeglądam katalog „Kim Jong Un Nudes” i tam znalazłem plik „Robotboy meets Sonic the hedgehog & friends.mp4d”. Zaskoczyło mnie to, gdyż oba te uniwersa nie mają ze sobą za wiele wspólnego. Myślałem, że to fejk, ale zignorowałem to, bo w końcu jestem wielkim fanem Robotboy’a. Cała historia zaczyna się od pokoju, który należał do Tommy'ego. W tym pokoju jak Tommy był młody wiele czasu spędzał z Robotboyem, rozmawiali ze sobą, bawili się, cieszyli się. Tommy zawsze dla niego miał czas, dbał o niego. Teraz jak Tommy jest dorosły to wszystko się zmieniło. Zamiast zabawek i plakatów ujrzałem coś, co mnie przeraziło i to na poważnie. Zamiast zabawek były poodcinane kończyny i kawałek płuca przytwierdzony do ściany za pomocą kawałka blachy. Na ścianie widniały pentagramy i liczby typu 666, 69 i 88 napisane krwią. Miałem wrażenie, że Tommy zapisał się do szkoły dla diabłów. Przeraziło mnie to, ale jako wielki fan Robotboy’a nie bałem się. Pojawił się Robotboy. Był zniszczony i cały we krwi. Ta krew to nie była zwykła kreskówkowa, ona była hiperrealistyczna. -Tommy proszę, napraw mnie, jest źle – powiedział -Zostaw mnie, bo się uczę matmy, a po tym chcę skalibrować teleskop, aby oglądać cycki – byłem zszokowany tym, jak zdegenerowanym zboczeńcem sadystą stał się Tommy. Robotboy poszedł sobie zniszczony do Profesora Moshimo, który go naprawił. Kiedy wracał natrafił na dziwny portal. Gdy do niego wszedł ujrzał dżunglę. Po 10 sekundach odmierzanych stoperem pojawił się w dziwnym wymiarze. Po chwili zobaczył odwróconego tyłem do niego niebieskiego jegomościa. Wiedziałem, że to Sonic – w końcu to uniwersum też znam i też JESTEM JEGO WIELKIM FANEM JAK TOM z creepypasty Sonic.exe. Gdy robot podszedł i jeż się odwrócił to się przestraszyłem nie na żarty. TO BYŁ SONIC.EXE!! -I AM GOD! - powiedział demonicznym głosem -A ja Robotboy! - zaczął robot – i chcę by Tommy zaczął się ze mną bawić! - Ty musisz się bawić...zabijać...zostać moim sługą – odparł demon, po czym dodał – nie będzie to za darmo. Jako mój sługa dostaniesz rolexy, koszulki, majtki, a nawet nowego rustlera. -Zgadzam się – powiedział Robotboy, po czym został zahipnotyzowany przez Sonica.exe, który zniknąl i zostawił go z koszulkami, majtkami, rolexami i nowym rustlerem. -Ten Sonic.exe to prawdziwy przyjaciel – byłem zaskoczony, że Robotboy woli tego demona, ale to co się wydarzyło to mnie przeraziło, i to na poważnie. ROBOTBOY ZABIŁ COSMO!! Krew, mózg i flaki leżą dookoła, a krew tryska dookoła, i nie jest ona kreskówkowa tylko hiperrealistyczna. Robot się schował, a gdy Tails i reszta znaleźli zwłoki Cosmo to się załamali. Leżała nieżywa. Urządzili jej pogrzeb, ale coś przykuło moją uwagę. Tails… założył na jej grobie odwrócony krzyż, a po chwili zaczęła lecieć muzyka Arki Satana. -Nie martw się Tails – powiedziała Amy Po chwili się uśmiechnął. -Masz rację, jak pójdę do nieba to spotkam się z Cosmo – powiedział Tails. Po czym stało się coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Tails nieoczekiwanie rozpadł się i krew trysnęła. Rozpadł się w sposób jakby go zabiła Lucy z anime „Elfen Lied”. Robotboy powrócił do swojego świata kiedy zabił Tailsa laserami. Wiedział, że musi zabijać, by mieć względy u Sonica.exe. To był jego nowy przyjaciel. Tommy wrócił do domu ze szkoły dla diabłów. Wrócił wraz ze swoją dziewczyną, która nazywa się Lola. Poświęcał jej bardzo dużo czasu. Nagle Tommy ściągnął majtki i zakładał prezerwatywę, zaś Lola patrzyła na niego, rozchyliła nogi i zapytała: -Ile to ma długości? -3,6 cala. Not Great Not Terrible. Byłem zszokowany nagością w kreskówce dla dzieci oraz tym, że nawiązują tutaj do popularnego serialu HBO „Czarnobyl”. Po chwili Lola powiedziała, ze prezerwatywy nie zakłada się na głowę. Nagle Lola rozpadła się jak Tails w poprzedniej scenie. Krew i organy leżą dookoła. Coś przykuło moją uwagę, przyjrzałem się krwawej plamie na ścianie i była tam twarz Simona Mola. Zaskoczyła mnie obecność kolesia który zarażał AIDS w kreskówce Cartoon Network, ale po chwili uznałem to za lewacką propagandę i oglądałem dalej. Następna scena przedstawiała Tommy’ego, który patrzył się ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili uznał, że poszuka sobie nowej dziewczyny. Zalogował się na Tinderze kiedy stało się TO! Wszędzie zamiast normalnych twarzy były zakrwawione, wyglądało to jak ofiary Zalgo z popularnej Creepypasty. Tommy zamówił jedną, a kiedy ta się zjawiła zabiła go. Robotboy triumfował zwycięstwo. Wiedziałem, że to maszyna sił zła. Robotboy był sterowany przez najgorszą istotę na ziemi. Później pokazała się scena, gdzie Robotboy ciągnął zwłoki Tommy’ego do wyjątkowo brzydkiego budynku. Wyglądał on jak urząd skarbowy. Odpalił piec i je spalił, a ja wyłączyłem film. Nie mogłem spać. Coś się we mnie zmieniło, nawróciłem się i nie tylko zacząłem chodzić do kościoła, ale i także modliłem się co noc, ponieważ były dla mnie to też złe czasy. Kiedy były wybory zagłosowałem na PiS. Po prostu w niezbyt dobrym stanie byłem. Wiedziałem, że on przyjdzie i mnie zabije. Podczas jednej ze mszy, nie pamiętam czy to był zwykły dzień czy jedna z Niedziel śpiewałem jedną z piosenek Arki Satana, którą śpiewali wszyscy w kościele. Bardzo lubię śpiewać i chętnie też w kościele razem z innymi to robię. Nie pamiętam jaka to pieśń była, ale na pewno to była Arka Satana. Jak siedziałem na ławce i prze de mną stała druga ławka, można było sobie o nią ręce podeprzeć podczas modlitwy. Ta ławka stała obok filaru, który stał po prawej stronie. Ja sobie śpiewałem razem z innymi, a tutaj po prawej stronie pojawił mi się on. Przybył mnie zabić. Najpierw zabił proboszcza i zrobił sobie naszyjnik z jego jelit, a z krwi namalował na ścianie obraz Jerzego Urbana. Uciekałem. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Widziałem flaki na drzewach i krew na chodniku. Robotboy zabijał wszystko co mijałem. Wskoczyłem do autobusu na którego nie spojrzałem i pojechałem w nieznane. Robot leciał za mną i strzelał w samochód martwymi płodami. W pewnym momencie robot słabł, aż w końcu padł zupełnie, kiedy dojechałem pod pewien budynek. Widziałem ludzi, którzy mają czerwone twarze i wymiotują. Teraz już wszystko wiem. Wiem też dlaczego Robotboy się zepsuł. Wjechaliśmy do Czarnobyla i wiem, że zaraz mnie zabije choroba popromienna. Dobrze, że w pore przepisałem swój komputer na stowarzyszenie dendrofilów, ale pamiętajcie. NIGDY! Nigdy nie oglądajcie tego nawiedzonego odcinka. On do Was przyjdzie i Was zabije jak to obejrzycie